VD: Dark Hearts
by Pen-of-Denmark
Summary: Mysterious things are happening in Fell's Church. When her best friend is attacked and left in a strange coma, Bonnie goes out to discover that even the Darkest Power can have a heart, and nothing ever is what it seems. Takes place after unknown storyline
1. Chapter 1

1

Damon looked up in the night sky. Something was in the air, and it wasn't the smell of a lovely young meal. It was death. Damon usually didn't mind, but something about this kind of death made him beware. He leaned back against the big tree, and looked up. A smile curved upon his lips.

Bonnie watched the phone, eagerly waiting for it to ring. When it finally did, she almost dropped the phone, and broke it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Bonnie..It's me." Elena's voice said.

"FINALLY!" Bonnie yelled. "How's Italy?"

"Wonderful." Elena laughed. "The sun is quite hot, and bright, but we're staying inside until after 5. It's still beautifu-"

"How's Stefan?"

Silence. A bit irritated about the interruption Elena answered.

"As usual. He's getting better, but it takes a while you know."

"Yeah."  
Bonnie remembered Meredith's grandfather, and hoped it wouldn't end like that.

"Hopefully Italy will remind him of home, and give him some strength back." Elena said full of hope.

"And...Damon?"

Silence again. Bonnie bit her lip, she shouldn't have asked.

"Bonnie...." Elena sighed

"What?" Bonnie said surprised. "I'm just curious. He helped us out last time."

After what happened last time, she would think Damon would follow Elena and Stefan around till the end of days.

"How's the apartment?"

Bonnie smiled.

"Wonderful. I'm so excited. Never been alone before."

Even though Bonnie couldn't see Elena, she knew she was nodding. Elena did that when she was listening. Nodding, and looking at you. Unless she weren't really interested, then she'd look at all sorts of things.

"Bonnie I have to go...Tell Matt I'm..." Elena said strangely hoarse. "...food." She explained.

Shivers ran down Bonnie's spine. She knew what it meant, but wish she didn't. Hunting for blood, was just not Elena. Or you'd think that. Without it, Elena couldn't survive, and neither could Stefan. Bonnie hung up without a word, and looked around her apartment. Yes it truly was wonderful, but sometimes very lonely. Bonnie wished she could get a cat or something. Just so she wouldn't be alone. A glance out the window. The oak blocked most of the view, but the sun still shined through the leaves, and inside. Bonnie smiled, and grabbed her bag. It was going to be a wonderful day. Meredith stood outside, waiting for Bonnie to come out.

"So?" Meredith asked curiously.

"Like last time..." Bonnie shrugged. "But a little better."

"I don't think it'll ever get better." Meredith said grave.

Bonnie nodded silently. She knew what Meredith meant. Last time they had fought evil, Stefan had suffered serious trauma. Mentally, he wasn't very strong anymore.

"It has to." She said tonelessly. "It just has to."

"Should we tell Matt anything?"

"Only if he asks...And if he does." Bonnie took a deep breath. "Lie."

The garden party was amazing. Bonnie loved the balloons, and the light colours. It was a little childish, but to Bonnie, it also represented innocence, and happiness. She spotted Matt in the crowd of guests.

"Matt!" She waved an arm over her head.

Matt turned around, and his surprised face changed to pure joy. Meredith was right behind Bonnie when they got to Matt.

"Your hair." Matt said surprised when he saw Bonnie. "It's.."

"Long again." Bonnie looks down. "I know."

"I like it." He laughed. "All the curls, and short was nice, but this is pretty."

Bonnie blushed, and felt Meredith elbowing her.

"Cut it out." She hissed. "Present." She turned to Matt with a small pack.

"Thanks." Matt walked to a table, and opened the gift.

"It's from both of us." Meredith said smiling.

"But I chose it." Bonnie looked over Matt's shoulder.

Bonnie could feel Matt's joy when he saw the gift. A small silver cross with a "M" engraved in gold. Bonnie hadn't told anyone that she'd used a protecting spell on it. In case evil should come after them. So her friends would be safe.

"Thank you." Matt lit up. "This is the best gift!"

The guests mumbled something. Apparently they didn't like Matt's statement. Meredith giggled, and Bonnie looked around as if she searched for someone to apologize to.

"Oops." Matt smiled embarrassed. "Now who wants cake?"


	2. Chapter 2

2

It was late when Meredith, and Bonnie went home. The party had been fun, and Bonnie had been really sweet. Meredith smiled, and turned to her friend.

"So."

"So what?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, and looked at Meredith.

"You, and Matt..." Meredith said slowly, as were she tasting the words.

"Yeah? We're friends."

"Just friends?"

Bonnie's eyes flickered, avoiding Meredith's eyes.

"I...hope so. I mean, he's Elena's former....and I..."

"Come on!" Meredith elbowed Bonnie.

"Stop doing that!"

"It'd be totally OK if you liked him. He likes you too." Meredith nodded.

Bonnie looked like she didn't believe her. Meredith nodded extra much to make Bonnie believe her. Meredith followed Bonnie to the building where she was living, and hugged her goodnight. When the door was shut, and Bonnie gone, Meredith turned to walk away. Something made her stop.

"Who's there?" She said without ever looking.

Silence.

"Stay away." Meredith said silently.

Nothing happened, and Meredith walked on.

Bonnie looked at the diary. How long had it been since last time? She opened it, and looked at the last written page.

_Matt doesn't like Damon. _

It was all it said. Bonnie didn't remember writing it, but couldn't help smile. No one really liked Damon. Bonnie thought of all those time he'd been killing innocent people. He was definitely not harmless. He wasn't like Stefan. And yet he was. They were brothers, and both vampires. The only difference was that Damon had given in to the vampire thirst, and embraced it. Stefan had fought it. Bonnie closed her eyes, and remembered the time when Damon had tried to kiss her. Her lips burned just thinking about it. But then Matt had come. Saved her. Bonnie remembered that Damon kissed his victims...if they were female. She doubted he had kissed Mr. Tanner before...

"No." Bonnie shook her head. No more death. Which meant no more Damon.

She closed the diary, and walked to the bed. The apartment had two rooms. Her living room, and her bedroom. The bedroom had the oak view, and the living room had windows showing the wonders of The Laundryhouse, and a drycleaner's shop. But it was still Bonnie's. She pulled the curtains in the living room, and went to the bedroom. Bonnie folded turned on the TV, and pulled off her shirt, as the news went on.

"Tonight in Fells Church." The woman reporter said. "Police reports of unusual happenings, leaving several young girls in a coma like sleep. Doctors aren't sure what it is, but are suspecting a virus."

A virus. Bonnie scratched her head, and thought that a virus wouldn't be causing stuff like that. It couldn't, could it? The night was hot, and Bonnie doubted she would be able to sleep without some fresh air. She opened the window a little, and stuck her head out to look up at the sky. No clouds, purely stars. With a tired smile, Bonnie went to her bed, turned off the lights, and began sleeping a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The phone rang, forcing Bonnie to wake up. She didn't pick up, but got up, and went straight to the bathroom. Normally she would take the call, but when she woken by the phone, she would fear for the caller. When Bonnie came out, she noticed the window. It was closed. Bonnie raised an eyebrow, and went to the window, checking for any intruder signs. None. Maybe it had just been the wind. She grabbed the window, and pulled. Locked. The wind wouldn't be able to lock the window. Without thinking much further about it, Bonnie got clothed and went to the kitchen.

Damon dried his mouth with the back of his hand. The man had tasted awful. He was aged, and drunk. Damon spat on the ground. He had better taste, and a higher standard, but the old man had had to do. He took a step over the lifeless body, and headed for his car. Damon's thoughts went back to last night, when he had been out hunting. With things like that in town, it wise to watch out.  
"Fool..." He said out loud, driving down the street.

Treacherous things lured in the dark...Besides him. He grit his teeth, and sped up.

Bonnie dragged Meredith into a small shop called "The magic pineapple", and couldn't help but smiling at Meredith's comment to the shop name.

"Oh wonderful. Magical fruit. Couldn't they just have gone Buffy on it, and called it a magic shop?"

"Don't mind the name Meredith." Bonnie said. "They have some really awesome stuff. Like orbs, and powder."

"Sneeze powder?"

Bonnie ignored her.

"Protecting powder. You use it in spells." Bonnie picked up a small silk bag. "Like this. It's against evil ghosts."

"Ten bucks that it's just flour painted red." Meredith said dry.

"It's ten bucks alright...but not flour."

Meredith looked at Bonnie with a raised eyebrow, telling her that she couldn't be serious.

"I won't buy it!" Bonnie said snappy. "I already have one of these at home."

Bonnie's focus fell on a poster near the bookshelves. She took three big steps, and stood close enough to read it.

"Magical masque." She read out loud. "Oh Meredith it sounds awesome!" She said dreaming.

"I dunno..." Meredith said wavering. "We don't know what it's all about."

"It's a ball. But you must come dressed up as something you aren't. And it's tonight..." Bonnie pouted. "Damn."

A woman dressed in purple, poked Bonnie on the shoulder.

"We still have some tickets left. All you need is a costume."

Bonnie lit up, and turned to Meredith, who still had a sceptic expression. Bonnie jumped up and down a little, making small noises to show how much she wanted it. She used the kid method on Meredith. And it worked like a charm. Meredith sighed, and nodded to the purple lady.

"It's here tonight at eight. I'll write you on the list. Tickets are five dollars each."

Bonnie paid, and left the shop with Meredith. Now for the costumes.


	4. Chapter 4

4

There were a lot more people than Meredith had counted on at first. Maybe this weren't going to be as horribly tiresome as she first had guessed. She sent Bonnie a vague smile, and walked up to the door. Meredith recognized the purple lady in her gipsy costume, and gave her, and Bonnie's names to her. She smiled, and allowed them in. Meredith was not dressed up for the big party, but had found a cat costume. Bonnie, on the other hand, had taken the chance to dress up big. She had found a lovely emerald green gown that reminded Meredith of a dress Elena once had worn. But not quite. Bonnie's was a bit more elegant. It wasn't often you'd get to outshine Elena, but if she had been with them, Bonnie would have been more beautiful. Bonnie had her hair worn up, and it fell in soft curls around her neck, and shoulders.

"This will be great!" Bonnie stated, and clapped her hands.

"I'm sure..." Meredith said, and looked over her shoulder. "Just watch out."

"What for?" Bonnie blinked, and grabbed a welcome drink.  
"You know how weird stuff happens in Fells Church." Meredith murmured. "You can never be too careful."

Bonnie nodded, and looked around.

"I suppose you're right. But we can still have fun right?"

Meredith nodded. Bonnie would be careful, but not too careful. Meredith would have to watch out for both of them.

Bonnie had never seen so many people interested in magic. They must be. Otherwise, how would they know about this ball? The backroom was huge, and beautifully decorated. Bonnie remembered Meredith's words, and kept an open eye. But she still spoke to random people, connecting with new people. She loved it. Then she felt a strange want to go and get some air. She found Meredith standing in a corner.

"What are you sulking about?" She asked.

"I'm not." Meredith said surprised. "I'm just...looking."

"OK...I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll be back in a minute."

Meredith looked away, but nodded. Bonnie smiled, and lifted up her dress to take longer steps. The dress was great, but hard to move in. And the corset. Bonnie had found herself gasping for air when she'd moved around too fast. Outside were a bunch of the other guests. A pirate, a princess, a bunch of fairies, an ogre, and some other costumes. Bonnie took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

"Great costume." A woman said.

"Thanks." Bonnie smiled. "I like yours too."

"Thank you. I'm the Nordic God Freja."

"The Goddess of love." Bonnie smiled.

"Nice. Not many know who she is."

Bonnie nodded, and wanted to give the woman a whole lecture in how much Bonnie knew, but she didn't. The woman waved, and went inside again. Bonnie touched one of her curly locks, and leaned against the wall.

"Careful." A soft voice said. "It would be a pity if that stunning dress got dirty."

Bonnie looked surprised to her left, and looked at a man dressed as Zorro. Bonnie blushed a little, and smiled tensely.

"I am careful..." She said. "I-I like your costume."

The man smiled behind the mask. Bonnie couldn't make much of his face, but she could tell he looked gorgeous.

"Zorro reminds me a bit of myself. A mysterious man, but not a complete nobody. People know, and fear him."

"Not everyone." Bonnie looked up. "Someone loved him. I'm sure."

"Perhaps." The man laughed. "But if they knew him for who he really is, I doubt anyone would like him."

"I bet the girls still would." Suddenly Bonnie felt secure. "Girls like a mysterious man. A dangerous man."

Zorro smiled, without showing his teeth. Then he bowed, and nodded.

"Sorry milady, but I have to go." He turned around, then stopped, and looked at her. "But I admit I enjoyed this conversation exceptionally."

Bonnie waved, and watched the Zorro go back inside, to disappear among the people. Bonnie looked around, suddenly realizing that the people who were there before were gone. She hasted in, and was met by an angry Meredith.

"Where in the world were you?" She said crossly.

"I was just out for a minute or two." Bonnie excused herself.

"It's been an hour!"

"What?" Bonnie laughed in disbelief.

"I've searched everywhere. Even outside."

"I was standing just by the door." Bonnie said bewildered.

"No you weren't." Meredith said. "I'm going home. Are you coming?"

Damon narrowed his eyes, and stared down at the party guests. Damon could see every single one in the dark, and he felt hunger rise. He needed food. Elegantly, and jumped down from the roof, on which he'd be standing, and approached a blonde woman.

"Hello." He said, using his power on her. "What a lovely costume. "

"Thanks." She said happily. "I'm a Nordic God. You'll never guess which one."

Damon smiled, and entered her mind.

"Let me guess. "


	5. Chapter 5

5

Meredith was angry, and Bonnie was confused. What could she say that would make Meredith believe her? Should she just tell about the mysterious Zorro? Or would that be wrong. Bonnie decided to keep quiet, and bowed her head as they walked home. When they came to the road down to Meredith's house, they stopped.

"I'm sorry..." Bonnie said quietly. "I know you're mad, but I really feel like I just was there a few minutes."

Meredith's face was locked in an expression Bonnie never had seen before. Her eyes were glistening, and her mouth was tense. It almost looked as if Meredith was trying not to cry.

"I'm not mad..." She said slowly. "Only a very little...I was scared."

Bonnie looked up, and blinked. Meredith was really on the verge of tears. Bonnie reached out, and hugged her friend. Meredith's arms wrapped around Bonnie, and Meredith sniffled.

"You're my best friend Bonnie. I don't want to lose you like we lost Elena."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Bonnie insisted, shedding a single tear. "You know that."

Meredith who usually was so collected, shocked Bonnie a little by being so emotional. Bonnie tried giving Meredith a cheering smile, and said.

"You're my best friend too."

Meredith smiled tiredly, and said goodnight. Bonnie walked the other way, and all of a sudden realized how chilly it was. She sped up, lifting the dress, and almost ran home. The night was quiet, but Bonnie could still hear the music from the party. An ache rose in her chest, and Bonnie stepped back, bended over, and struggle for breath. Something was wrong, but she couldn't understand what. It was like it was her, but not her at the same time. It hurt, burned, and made her shake. Bonnie complained silently, and felt tears in her eyes. Then everything turned black.

Bonnie opened her eyes. The pain was gone. Sun. Sun? Bonnie sat up. Had she fallen asleep on the street? She looked around. The oak shaded her from most of the sun, but it was still warm. Bonnie looked down herself. Still in the dress. What had happened? She hadn't been home, and she remembered clearly that she hadn't passed out just by the oak by her home. She had been moved. A lot. She stared down the street. It was pretty early so no one was really there. Bonnie got up, and looked around. She'd been moved at least 200 meters. Bonnie remembered the pain vividly, and wondered what could have caused it. It was really peculiar. Bonnie walked inside, and while she was going up the stairs, she kept thinking she had had a guardian angel to help her home. But at least the angel could have put her inside... She giggled. Bonnie couldn't get out of the dress quickly enough. The corset was killing her. She stopped and thought. No, the corset couldn't have done that much pain. She looked in her closet, and found a loose-fitting dress in warm colours.  
"Better." She looked in the mirror joyfully.

A red light on her answering machine blinked. Message. Bonnie smiled, and raised an eyebrow. Must be from Elena since she had gotten it in the time where she wasn't home. Bonnie pressed the button, and listened to the message. When the voice started talking, Bonnie slowly felt all her strength leave her body.

"Bonnie." Meredith's voice said quivering. "Help me. Help me, please. Oh god."

A loud noise, and the phone was dropped. Meredith's screams came further away from the phone. She was running. Bonnie was shaking. Then the message stopped. Someone had turned off the phone. Bonnie didn't blink. She couldn't believe what just had happened. Then she jumped up, and ran out. Bonnie had never run this fast before. Never. She could hardly breathe. She sprinted around the corners, like she could still help Meredith. But the message could be hours long. It could have happened when Bonnie...The pain. Her psychic powers had detected Meredith in danger, and had tried to warn Bonnie. Tears flowed, and Bonnie came closer. Red, and blue lights. Bonnie slowed her speed, and slowly it occurred to her that it was too late. Something had happened to Meredith. And that something had demanded police, and ambulance. Horrified she came closer.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Damon rested on the couch. The woman was still alive. She was lucky. Damon had made her invite him in, and he'd made her sleep. After she'd given him what he'd needed of course. Damon closed his eyes. He'd walked out afterwards, and had found that redhead lying on the streets. Sounds of neighbours waking up, didn't bother him. This had to do as a resting place for today. Even though he was filled with energy, he wanted to rest. He'd not hurt her. Why hadn't he? He growled displeased by his own lack of action, and turned around on the couch.

Bonnie couldn't cry. The ambulance sirens seemed so far away even though they were just above her head. Everything stood still. Meredith lying in the ambulance bed with the men around her. Putting her on drop, and...

"Don't touch her..." She whispered helplessly. "She's gonna be fine. Just let her be."

But Bonnie could see it wasn't true. Meredith was pale, and her eyes were closed. Like doors with locks. Arriving to the hospital was hard. Everything went so fast, and Bonnie had to keep up which she had a hard time doing. It seemed like her legs wouldn't work. Her mind was screaming for her to just stop but Bonnie couldn't do that. She had to fight it, and not let Meredith out of her sight. Doctors crowded the bed talking fast, and with strange words. Like it was another language. Bonnie noticed that none of them were listening to what the other said. It was all theories. They didn't know what had happened. Bonnie got pushed out gently by a nurse, who placed her on a chair. Bonnie didn't protest. Her mouth was dry. All she could think about was that she might could have helped. Done something.

"Excuse me."

Bonnie looked up. A police man with a thick moustache looked at her. It looked like a snail.  
"You know the girl right?" He said with a deep voice .

Bonnie nodded slowly. The police man drew out a little notebook, and asked Bonnie her name, and relation to Meredith.

"You have any idea what happened?"

"I..." Bonnie looked over her shoulder, seeing the doctors go into the room Meredith was in. "I woke up this morning...There was a message on my phone...I couldn't.." Bonnie's voice cracked.

"What was in the message?"

Bonnie didn't know what to say. How could he possibly understand? How should she describe Meredith's panicking and begging pleas for help? Throaty she answered.

"Screams."

"And you knew it was from your friend?"

Bonnie looked at him offended. Who else would call her, and scream like they were dying? Stupid man. Bonnie nodded, and looked down.

"She screamed my name. And for help. I couldn't..." She hid her face in her palms.

A doctor came out, and sat besides Bonnie. The doctor was a woman, and her brown hair was short. She smiled a tired smile.

"Your friend is out of danger..." Her face changed. "But I'm afraid...You heard about the virus?"

"Coma virus?" Bonnie raised her brows.

The doctor nodded.

"I'm afraid that's happened to her. But don't worry. We have people working on a cure for it."

Bonnie just nodded again. It didn't make any sense. Meredith had been scared. She'd seen something. Ran from something. A virus wasn't something you could see. Bonnie's head cleared up. The other girls in coma...They must have been hunted by something too. Bonnie got up, and looked at the doctor.

"Can I see her?"

The doctor showed Bonnie in, and told Bonnie that Meredith's parents had been called and were on their way. Bonnie waited till the door was closed to go to Meredith in the bed. She grabbed her hand, and stroke it gently.

"I'm here now." She whispered. "No one can hurt you now. You're alright."

She smiled like Meredith could hear her. She had to hear her. Bonnie's smile was stiff, but it was a smile. Meredith couldn't see it. The smile turned into a quivering upper lip. Bonnie bowed her head, and held the tears back. She had to be strong.

"Please wake up." She begged silently.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Bonnie left the Hospital at 11:30. There was nothing she could do right now. She was more collected, and had stopped crying. At the moment she was mostly angry. Who would do such a thing? Bonnie thought of all the other girls like Meredith. Just awful. A girl with golden hair walked passed Bonnie, and it made Bonnie think of Elena. Elena who didn't know about Meredith. Guilty of not having thought of Elena yet, Bonnie walked to the nearest phone booth. Elena had given Bonnie a number to call her on, and Bonnie had memorised it in case of something important. And this was. Bonnie picked up the phone, and dialled.

"Hello?" A voice answered the phone.

"Elena?" Bonnie said, hugging the phone.

"Bonnie?" The voice said surprised. "Why are you calling me now? Isn't it something like 11 in the morning?"

"11:35." Bonnie said carrying on. "Elena listen...I have some news."

"Bonnie." Elena sighed. "I don't have time right now, cou-"

"LISTEN!" Bonnie yelled, making people around her look. "You have to listen." She said low, and insisting.

"Ok." Elena said. "I'm listening."

Elena put down the phone slowly. Meredith. She looked out the window, and then looked at Stefan who was asleep. An urge to come to her friend rose in Elena. And it hurt Elena that she couldn't come see Meredith. She was too far away, and she couldn't leave Stefan. Stefan wouldn't be able to go with them. It wasn't safe. Elena felt helpless, and lost. For the first time she wished that she could just leave her love behind, and go home. The feeling was shook off quickly again, but it had been there, and it made Elena think.

Bonnie walked slowly. It was like she was wearing shoes of cement. The street was alive, and buzzing around her. The sun had made people come out to enjoy the weather and the town. Bonnie envied them. What she had to do know was not going to be fun. She still needed to tell one more person about Meredith. Like in a trance, she lifted her hand, and reached out to ring the doorbell. She could hear moving behind the door, and heard it being unlocked. Matt's head peaked out. His hair was messy, and he obviously just had gotten out of bed. Bonnie tried to smile, but couldn't.

"Bonnie?" Matt opened the door completely. "What are you doing here?" He said with a small laugh.

Bonnie walked inside, noticing Matt was wearing her and Meredith's gift to him. Matt's smile faded when Bonnie didn't smile back. He just looked at her, and Bonnie just looked back. Then Matt pulled out a chair, and sat on it. With a deep sigh, a sigh that an old and tired man would make, he looked at her. Eyes soft, but concerned.

"What's happened?"

And then Bonnie broke into tears.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Matt held his arms around the crying Bonnie, and had no idea what to say. He wanted to comfort her, but what to say? Everything's going to be alright? What if it wasn't? Meredith could risk never waking up, as could the other girls. Matt felt angry at whatever causing this on his friend. All Matt could do right now was comfort. He buried his face in Bonnie's hair, and whispered.

"Everything's going to be alright."

Bonnie looked up, and Matt's heart ached when he saw the little heart shaped face soaked by tears.

"Thank you." Bonnie said. "Thank you so much Matt."

"You're welcome..." Matt slowly leaned forward.

"Matt." Bonnie said seriously.

Matt looked at Bonnie. She looked like she was thinking about something.

"I want you to help me with something." Bonnie said.

"What?"

"Promise me you'll help me finding who did this to Meredith."

It didn't take Matt one second of doubt.

"Promise."

Damon stared intensely at the window by the oak tree. She wasn't home. He knit his brows, and narrowed his eyes. Where was she? There was something he had to do, but he didn't know what. All Damon knew was that Bonnie would make it clear to him. He growled impatiently, and kept his eye on the window.

"I'll wait all day if I have to. And the night too."

Bonnie was tired. She and Matt had been talking all day about the possible cause of the comas. Bonnie yawned, and undressed. She needed to sleep. Outside it had begun raining, and the rain hit against her window. Bonnie turned off the lights, and crawled under her sheets. Sleep would be great. The rain hit harder. Almost as if it was knocking. Bonnie opened her eyes, annoyed, and glared at the window.

"Please stop that." She murmured.

It did. Bonnie sat up, raising an eyebrow. What in the world. Then it began again. Bonnie narrowed her eyes, and in let her eyes adjust to the dark. Someone was at her window, and it wasn't the oak's branches. A gasp slipped her mouth.

"Can I come in? It's wet." Damon said with a wolf smile.

"Damon." Bonnie got out of bed, and over to the window.

She stared into the black eyes, not sure what to do. Damon just sat there, with what seemed like frozen smile.

"Well?"

Bonnie opened the window, and stepped back. Damon kept sitting on the branch. His smile wore off.

"Are you gonna invite me?" He said, looking away.

"Oh!" Bonnie realized. "Damon....come in."

Damon's slick and muscular body slid through the window. Bonnie swallowed, and looked at Damon. His leather jacket was wet, and his black hair had pearls of water in it. Still he looked amazing.

"What are you doing here?" She forced herself to say.

"I've been around." Damon said nonchalant, looking away. "Here and there."

"I-I didn't ask that." She said.

Damon looked sharply at her. With a big smile, he came closer.

"Your door's locked."

"Er...Yeah?"

"If something...someone came to hurt you, you'd be in trouble."

Bonnie held her breath, and backed further away, backing into the wall. Damon came up close, and placed one hand on the wall. Even in the dark his big white teeth were showing.

"Is there...anyone to hurt me?" Bonnie shut her eyes.

She was shaking. Her heart was galloping away, and she knew Damon could sense it. Feel how frightened she was. She opened her eyes, and noticed that Damon was back at the window. She hadn't felt him moving away at all. An odd look was on his face, and Bonnie had a hard time reading it. Damon just looked at her. Gradually she moved forward, not sure if she should expect an answer. Then Damon looked down, and whispered. Even though he whispered, Bonnie could clearly hear him.

"Not tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

9

Damon hammered his fist into the wall. What had just happened? He breathed heavily, and searched his mind. He'd come, she'd invited him in, and he'd been on a roll. He'd scared her. He remembered it vividly. It had been so obvious. Her green eyes full of fear, and her whole body sending off signs of terror. And her heart. It had been like a wild horse on the run. Damon sat down, and slowly it became clear what had gone wrong. As he had stood in front of her, inches away from her neck, he'd felt something else. Something besides the joy of scaring people. With Bonnie he'd felt. His eyes opened wide, and he hoarsely whispered.

"Hell no." He got up, and kicked an old chair around.

An urge to protect her. She had been scared, and something inside Damon had said no. She was not food. He roared in frustration. What kind of killer was that? Damon was trembling with fury. With a big sigh, he gave up. Damon fell back into the luxurious bed, and stared up on the loft. She'd smelled like strawberries. Damon narrowed his eyes. She had also smelled of something else. Something that had made Damon's hunter wake. Rival. She'd been smelling like that blonde boy. Matt was it? Damon still couldn't believe it. He'd no intensions of hurting Bonnie. So very odd. He folded his hands, and slowly a big grin showed on his face. He'd felt it before. He was going to play a game. A game where the prize would slowly give in to darkness. And Damon loved games.

Bonnie was awake. She just couldn't sleep. Not anymore. Damon. Damon was in Fell's Church. And he'd been inside her home. Now he could come and go as he pleased. Oh no. Bonnie wanted to be shocked. But strangely enough, she wasn't. He could have hurt her tonight. But didn't. Somehow Bonnie knew, he wasn't going to do it any time soon either. But he was back. Which meant there'd be a lot of dead people around soon. Bonnie sighed. She turned on the lights, and looked in the mirror. Her long purple nightgown suited her well. She wondered how it must be, not being able to see your own reflection. Stare into the mirror, and see nothing.

"Like you don't even exist..." She said out loud, and sad.

Bonnie turned on the television, and crawled up on the couch. She wondered what was on the movie channel. Zap. Titanic. Bonnie shook her head. Sad love stories, no thank you. She skipped a few channels, and stopped when she saw a guy with fangs. The screen said "Vampire night". Bonnie turned up the volume, and watched an old man in tweed tell about vampire theories.

"Some people believe they sparkle in sunlight. Other's think they can walk around in daylight if they carry a special gem of a sort."

Got that right, Bonnie thought, and thought of the lapis lazuli rings.

"And about bloodsucking." The man said. "Some believes there are different vampire types. Old ones, and fairly new ones. Now see, the new ones are in need of blood, where to some of the old ones can feed on minds. Without ever sinking their teeth into the victim."

Bonnie listened intense.

"These are theories, but some people believe they are true. Someone even noted the existence of Count Dracula is true. He is the oldest of the old ones, and his powers are extreme." The man laughed. Then a young woman took over.

"Count Dracula have had many faces, but notes, and drawings have been found years ago, describing Dracula as a young man, charismatic, charming, and very intriguing. He is always on the look for a bride, and his methods in hunting are following..."

Bonnie had to remind herself to breathe, but not to breathe to loud. Her eyes widened, and her ears were listening. If this was true...Sharp pain rose in her chest. Bonnie dropped the remote, and got to whisper a silent "no" before passing out on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

10

He was dangerous. Still she was drawn to him. He sat on a throne, in the shadows. And the shadows hid his face, but not his eyes. They lit the dark, hypnotised her. Bonnie kneeled in front of the throne, and looked up. He was smiling. She couldn't see it, but she knew it. She smiled too. He was pleased about something. It made her happy. Bonnie suddenly stood with a glass of wine. Where it came from didn't matter. She looked sceptically at the glass, and then at him. His hand gestured her to drink. She did. It was warm, and thick. It wasn't wine.

Bonnie woke up, instantly remembering what happened last night. She'd been out for a long time. The sun was up high, and the clock on the wall said 15:12. Bonnie shook her head, and hurried to her room. She grabbed a T-shirt, and a pair of knickers. There was no time for make-up or fixing her hair. Bonnie ran out on the street, not sure what to do. Someone had been hurt. Someone she knew. She didn't have much time. Matt. Matt had to know. Know what she knew now, and know about the pain attack. He could help her. She ran as fast as she could, past the people on the street who were blessed with no knowing about the dangers around them. Matt still lived at home, he had his own part of the house. Bonnie rang to door, and Matt's mother opened.

"Oh." She said surprised. "Bonnie."

"Is Matt here?" Bonnie said without greeting.

Matt's mother's jaw tensed a little, and she looked away.

"He hasn't been home since yesterday."

Bonnie felt her legs tremble.

"What?"

"I hope it was him ringing the door. I mean, I know Matt can take care of himself, but what if something's happened?"

"Matt's strong." Bonnie said without smiling. "He's alright, I'm sure."

Matt's mother nodded, and closed the door. Bonnie turned around, feeling empty inside. Matt. Could he be the one causing the pain last night? She hoped not. Who else could help her then? Bonnie looked up. The sun was being blocked by grey clouds. And it looked like rain again. Bonnie looked to the right, towards town. Then to her left, towards the woods. If someone would disappear in Fell's Church...The woods would be a great place to start. Bonnie ignored her own shaking legs, and turned left. The way towards the woods seemed endless. It was like it moved away from her. Telling Bonnie to get away. It only made Bonnie more sure that Matt had to be in there somewhere. Small drops of rain hit her skin.

"Great..." She said sarcastically.

Bonnie walked almost an hour as deep into the woods as she could. This was no good. Maybe she could. Bonnie stopped, and kneeled to the ground. She grabbed a stick, and broke it in two. She then put the one half across the other, making a plus sign. Bonnie grabbed a fallen leaf, and put it in the middle of the plus.

"Goddess of the path, guardian of the way, show me where to find Matt." She begged.

Bonnie stared at the leaf, waiting for something to happen. She sighed. Being psychic apparently didn't mean she was magical like that. Then the leaf moved, up to the stick pointing to Bonnie's right. Bonnie smiled gratefully, and looked up.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Bonnie walked a little faster than before. Matt was close. She could almost feel it. The rain fell, and everything turned darker, but Bonnie could still see. She walked through some bushes, and over a fallen tree. The sound of a twig cracking made her stop. About ten meters away from Bonnie was a crouched figure slowly moving. Bonnie recognized the blonde hair.

"MATT!" She yelled, waving her arm up.

Matt turned around, making Bonnie wheeze. His eyes were heavy, like he was incredibly tired, his mouth was half open, and his whole body slowly went from side to side. Bonnie couldn't believe it. Matt looked wrong.

Bonnie took a cautious step forward.

"Matt?" Her voice quivered. "Matt, it's me...Bonnie."

No reaction. He just looked at her with his empty eyes. Bonnie came closer. She noticed the cross around his neck, and pointed at it hoping it would help him remember.

"I gave that to you. Me and Meredith did. Remember Meredith?"

Matt looked at the cross, and then looked up. Bonnie nodded, and smiled. Maybe she could do this. Bring Matt out of this trance like state. Matt came closer, making small sounds Bonnie couldn't hear clearly.

"Oh Matt, come to yourself." She said. "You're my friend remember? We laugh, and we have fun. We've known each other fo-"

The pain was indescribable. Bonnie fell back, landing on her back. Her cheek was burning. Matt had swung his fist, and hit her. Shocked over the hit, Bonnie stayed down.

"M-Matt..." She whispered with tears coming in her eyes.

Matt's eyes were still empty, but he launched at Bonnie, who turned around just barely avoiding his hit. His hand went at her, scratching her arm. Bonnie whimpered at the pain. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw blood from the scratches.

"Please Matt." Bonnie cried, crawling backwards away from him. "Don't do this."

A thunder lit the sky, and Bonnie cried helplessly, as Matt hit her again. She tasted the blood in her mouth, and the salt tears. She could smell the wet dirt, and then she just gave up. Bonnie turned around flat on her back, feeling the rain fall on her. This was it. Matt was going to kill her. But she forgave him. He wasn't Matt. Something had taken over his mind. Bonnie closed her eyes, and waited for another hit.


	11. Chapter 11

11

_This is it. I'm gonna die now._ Bonnie was shaking, and didn't move. Even if she wanted to move, she couldn't. An animalistic snarl broke the air, and Bonnie's body prepared for the hit. It never came. Bonnie opened her eyes, and leaned on her elbow when she looked up. In front of her, with a fighting stance, was Damon. His right arm was raised, blocking Matt's fist. The snarl came from Damon. Bonnie gasped, and Damon turned his head, just enough to make eye contact. He didn't have his usual smile. His wolf grin when he was fighting. His face was hard as stone, and the eyes..The black eyes were like black flames of rage. Bonnie could feel it. He was furious. Damon roared, and kicked Matt back. Bonnie got up by the help from a tree. She supported herself to it, and watched as Damon and Matt went on at each other. Damon's vampire strength gave him the advantage of speed and power. But Matt was influenced by something powerful too. They matched each other out. Matt barely was there. He just hit, scratched, kicked, and launched. Like a robot. But Damon was there. Damon was aware of every single movement in the fight. He punched Matt on the ground, wrestled him, and used his teeth to bite. Bonnie slowly realized that Damon was going to kill Matt. He wasn't holding back.

"No..."She whispered.

Horror-struck, Bonnie staggered towards them, not sure what to do. She had to stop Damon. He was facing Matt, and his back was right in front of Bonnie. She jumped.

"STOP IT!" She yelled.

Damon tried to shake her off, but Bonnie had her arms slung around his neck. Holding on as it depended on her life.

"Get off!" He hissed.

Bonnie held on, forcing Damon to jump back. Away from Matt. Clearly unhappy with it, he finally got Bonnie off his back.

"What are you doing?" He yelled. "I'm actually HELPING you!"

"Don't hurt him!" Bonnie insisted.

Damon narrowed his eyes, and observed the scratches on her arm. Then her chin where a bruise was showing.

"He was going to kill you." He said dryly.

"He's not himself." Bonnie said.

Damon looked over his shoulder. Matt was coming up. Bonnie grabbed Damon's arm which made him turn his head so fast, she thought he'd break his own neck.

"Please." She pleaded. "Don't kill him."

He'd never felt this much anger about anything that didn't concern him. Something he could just have let be. Damon only had kill in his mind. Matt wasn't even going to be dinner. He had wanted to tear his limbs off, and let him bleed. After he'd served as punch bag. All because of her. She was shaking. Not out of fear, but in pain. She'd been like a lamb against a lion. She could have been killed. Damon breathed slowly and patiently. She was crying, begging Damon to spare Matt's life. He didn't like Matt, never did, and if Bonnie hadn't jumped on his back... He'd killed Matt without blinking. But here she was. Begging. Behind them Matt was coming up. Damn that boy really asked for it. Damon looked from Bonnie to Matt, and sighed displeased. Then he grabbed Bonnie and ran.

Bonnie held on to Damon, and buried her head in his jacket. He'd spared Matt. She hadn't really counted on it. She had thought he'd ignore her, and finished what he had been doing. Bonnie knew that it was what he'd been going for. Damon almost flew thought the woods, and Bonnie couldn't help but thinking that she must weigh nothing in comparison to what he could carry. She looked up, and just looked at Damon. He had his eyes kept ahead, and he didn't move a muscle. His hair was tousled, and his face dirty. Still he was gorgeous as ever. And he'd saved her. Damon took her to a small house just outside Fell's Church. Bonnie noticed that the place wasn't dusty, and that the furniture was still inside. Damon opened the door, and walked in. Bonnie followed him, uncertain what to think.

"I didn't kill them." He said without looking at her.

"What?" Bonnie had heard him, but out of habit she just said what.

"I got invited in once...They're on vacation."

"You were inside...without killing?" Bonnie wondered.  
Damon turned to her, and his eyes were locked in a blaming gaze. Like it was all he did.

"I'm sorry..." She looked down.

"Don't be." He said without caring. "I just needed a place to sleep after dinner."

Bonnie nodded, and walked into the living room. The sight of a place to sit, made her legs give in. She needed to sleep. She looked after Damon. He was gone. The door was still open, and Bonnie thought he'd left. Damon did that. She closed it, and walked to the couch. She barely managed to close her eyes before she fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

12

She was somewhere light. Bonnie looked around. Beautiful place. It was like everything didn't have a shape. She was dressed in white, and felt like dancing. Why not? Laughing she danced, until someone bumped into her. He was masked, but Bonnie didn't fear him. She knew him. It was him who would never hurt her. He reached out his hand, and she took it. Slowly the white turned black, but Bonnie didn't mind. It was all the same. Only the dark seemed more intense, and full of power. She laughed again. Delighted over being so alive. She drew her masked dancer closer, and smiled. She then reached out her hands to unmask him.

"Soon." He said, stopping her.

Bonnie looked away, and then laughed again. Soon. Of course. She had all the time in the world here. She had forever.

Bonnie woke up, feeling her body ache. She searched for a light switch, and when she finally found it, she saw she wasn't alone. Damon saw in a chair just a few feet away, staring at her.

"Damon." She said gasping.

Damon moved a little.

"I thought you had left..."

"Cos that's how I am." He snapped almost automatically.

"That wasn't..."Bonnie said. "Sorry."

"You know I saved your life." He said, almost as if she didn't know.

Bonnie's hand caressed the scratches Matt had given her, and she nodded.

"Thank you would be nice." He crossed his arms, and leaned back.

Bonnie looked up. What did he want? Why was he still here? She blinked once, and then looked away.

"Why are you still here?" She looked at him.

Then she saw it. What she'd seen before, and what she couldn't quite figure out. Like the walls behind his eyes had crumbled. Confusion. Anger. Hate. Longing. There was a pain in the eyes, Bonnie would never know about. Tears swelled in her eyes, and she understood a little bit more. Damon was alone. Just like her. Even with her friends around her, Bonnie was different, which made her stand out. Her psychic abilities did that she wasn't always understood. Damon was the same.

"Thank you." She said, choking her tears.

"What are you going to do now?" Damon said, building up the walls again.

"I..." Bonnie looked out the window. "I'm going to find Dracula."

Damon raised an eyebrow and didn't know if he should laugh or not.  
"Dracula. You've heard about him haven't you?" Bonnie said seriously.

"Of course." Damon scoffed. "But he's not real."

"I can prove it!" Bonnie got up, instantly feeling her back hurt.  
"Oh really?" Damon smiled, interested.

"Dracula." She took a deep breath. "He doesn't have to drink blood. Not if he doesn't want to. He can just enter his victims minds, and drain them of life. Like he did with Meredith, and the other girls. They won't die, but they will stay in a coma like state until he'd dead."

She shortly looked at Damon, he was listening.

"He only does this with girls. Girls are his favourite prey. If he takes a man...He makes him a..."

"Ghoul?"

"Something like that." She whispered, thinking about Matt.

"Interesting." Damon said toneless. "But if all of this was true, then you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Dracula would be the eldest of all the old ones." She said quietly. "It won't be easy...But I can do it. I have to."

Damon tilted his head a little, observing Bonnie, and thinking. She closed her eyes. _Damon if you're in my head....GET OUT!_ She looked. Damon looked a little shocked, and then he got up, and walked out in the kitchen. Bonnie was surprised that she could do what she just did. She'd resisted vampire power.

"I need a gold star." She said to herself.

Damon came back this time with a pack of crackers. He threw it at Bonnie, who caught it.

"Eat them."

"Wh-"

"Just do it."

Bonnie opened the pack, and took one. She looked at Damon, and held out the pack.

"Hungry?"

Damon's head turned sharply.

"If you must now." He grit his teeth.

"I mean...cracker?" She said shuddering.

"I don't need a cracker." Damon's eyes lightened.

He moved forwards slowly with a strange hungry look in his eyes. Bonnie backed into the couch, and fell into it. Damon's breath was heavy, and Bonnie almost stopped breathing. She should never had asked. Now Damon was going to kill her instead of Matt. Matt would have protected her, she thought. She wasn't strong at all. She would always be in need of someone to protect her. Her mind was exploding. Desperately she turned to her powers, sending out a cry for help.

_Help, protect me, help, protect me, help me._

Then something unexpected happened. Damon stopped for a second, and then pulled her closer holding her in a tight embrace. Followed by four words, slipping his lips. His voice was a little rough, almost hoarse, but it was somehow soft too. Like a whisper.

"Let me protect you."


	13. Chapter 13

13

"Hungry?" She held the pack at him.

He turned around in a flash. Damon felt his stomach crave food. He hadn't eaten in a while.

"If you must now." He said.

"I mean...cracker?" She shuddered, and crumbs fell on the floor.

Damon remembered crackers. Dry and boring. He had always hate them.

"I don't need a cracker."

He needed blood. He knew it, and she knew it without a doubt. Hunger rose, and he forgot his surroundings. This was him. Vampire, a killer who had food right in front of him. He moved towards her, enjoying feeling his victim panicking in front of him. She sat on the couch now, and he could just bend over her. He was inches from her, and slowly opened his mouth. Then he stopped. An intense scream filled his mind. Like white fire. It was pure, and strong. Damon's hunger disappeared, and he heard Bonnie's voice. Help her, protect her. His mind cleared, and he realized what he'd been doing. She wasn't food. Feeling weak, he let the message hit him over and over. She needed someone, and he could feel that something inside him needed her. He grabbed her, felt her shaking in fear. She thought he was killing her now. Damon pulled her closer, and just held her. This was new to him. He never had cared for anyone else. Not even Elena had him feel like this. Not even Katherine. It didn't fit his evil persona, his killer self, but he didn't care.

"Let me protect you." He said low, surprised over the emotions in his own voice.

He didn't know what to do next. He couldn't blame her for being scared. He'd never given her any reason to really think he was more. Had he? Bonnie moved, slowly as was she trying to get out of his arms. But she didn't. A little awkward moving, her arms went around his neck, and rested on his back. Lightly she pressed her hands on his back, returning the embrace.

She closed her eyes, and smiled inside. He was more than what he made it seem like. She knew it, and somehow she'd always known. Suddenly tears of joy flowed. She just realized it. He'd heard her. He'd heard her, and answered. The feelings inside her burst out. She loved him. It was a unique kind of love. Even though she knew what he was, and what he did, she loved him with all of her heart. Because he was something more, something she could see and understand. She moved her head, and looked at Damon.

"You..." She started. "You heard me."

"Bonnie..." Damon said slowly. "How will you kill Dracula?"

The question was not unfamiliar to Bonnie. She'd asked herself that. A lot. Dracula was not like Klaus, and Klaus had been hard to kill. But they had done it. Bonnie searched herself, trying to figure out a way.

"Swords..." She said surprised. "I'll---I'll cut his head off." She said exited.

Damon snorted like she just had told the world's greatest joke.

"What?" Bonnie crossed her arms insulted. "I can do that!"

"Right." Damon grinned. "You couldn't even prevent you friend from hitting you, but you're gonna take gown the most powerful of all vampires?"

His words were like oil on a frying pan. He was right. How could she? It only took a moment for Bonnie to remember her friends, and courage rose inside her like a tsunami.

"I know I can do it. He's not my friend, and I won't hold back!" She got up.

Bonnie moved the furniture so she had a clear spot on the floor. Damon watched, curious to see what she was up to.

"I'm gonna need a knife." She said to Damon. "Will you get me one?"

"What for?" Damon's eyes widened with interest.

"Blood. I need to bleed. I need blood." Bonnie said as composed as she could.

"Funny...I need blood too." Damon grinned demonically. "We aren't so different after all."

"You know what I mean!" Bonnie said irritated. "Are you going to find me a knife or what?"

"No." Damon said content.

"Fine!" Bonnie winced. "I'll get on myself."

She walked towards the kitchen, but Damon's hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her. His strength prevented her from move further. Then he pulled her back.  
"You don't need a knife."He said, looking into her eyes.  
She knew what he meant, and nodded tensely. She knelt, and exposed her wrist to Damon.

"Make it bleed a lot, but not so I can't control it."

Damon's features changed, and he took the wrist to his mouth. Bonnie gasped when she felt his teeth penetrate her skin, and made the blood flow. It didn't hurt much. Only at first. Damon withdraw, and dried off Bonnie's blood from his mouth. Bonnie pressed a finger into the wound, and ignored the pain from doing so. Using her blood as ink, Bonnie drew a circle on the floor. She dipped her finger again, and then drew a cross upside down. She didn't know why she knew what to draw or why she even did it. She just knew she had to do it. Only one thing left to do. Bonnie looked up, and looked at Damon.

"Are you going to help me?" She asked.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Don't interfere with anything. Don't try to stop me, just follow me. When I reach his place, go back, and find a sword for me." She looked at the circle.

"Tell me what you are doing?" Damon said roughly, narrowing his eyes.

"See you soon." She laughed nervously.

Bonnie turned her bleeding wrist so it faced the circle, and pressed her skin, to make the blood come faster. Drops fell on it, and Bonnie closed her eyes. Incredible pain rose in her body, and with a scream everything turned black.


	14. Chapter 14

14

It was dark. Bonnie walked around, unable to see where she was heading. This was where lost souls went. Those who didn't know where to go. Bonnie wrapped her arms around herself, and reminded herself that she knew where she was going. She had to find him. Him who had hurt her friends. Dracula. Darkness was like a blanket, suffocating her without a chance of breathing. She had to hurry otherwise she'd be lost forever in darkness. Damon. Bonnie thought of him. She hoped she could count on him. He had to find a sword, had to follow her, had to bring her the sword. Everything was open to Bonnie's mind now. She should find a door. A door that wasn't quite a door. And when she found it, she should enter. It would make her mind connect with Dracula on a higher level, leading her into a trance, and directly to him. When she had found him, she would turn back to her normal self. It was hard to walk. The feeling of being lost pulled in her. Begging her to stop, and think. But Bonnie couldn't stop. If she did, she'd forget what she was doing, and slowly fall into oblivion, never coming out of the darkness.

Damon had carried Bonnie's body to the couch, and sat on a coffee table, watching her. What had she meant by don't interfere? He looked at her wrist. Still bleeding. Damon grabbed a pillow, and ripped the cover to sheds. He took one of the pieces and tied it around the wound. Get a sword. She had encouraged him, no ordered him to get her a sword. Who was she to boss him around? Damon leaned over a little, and removed a lock of hair covering Bonnie's face.

Bonnie breathed heavily. There was no way out of his place. No matter where she turned. Bonnie bit her lip, and sped up a little. No way she was going to be trapped here.  
"Anyone there?" A voice said.

Shocked, Bonnie turned around. A woman, only a little older than herself came out of the shadows. She was pale, and looked tired.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, hoarsely like she hadn't spoke for a long time.

"Bonnie..." Bonnie said. "I'm Bonnie."

"Bonnie..." The woman looked down, mumbling the words over and over. "Why are you here?" She looked at Bonnie.

The woman's eyes were blue, and something in them screamed despair.

"I am looking for a door." Bonnie said.

"There's no doors here." The woman said hostile. "You shouldn't have come."

"Please." Bonnie reached out a hand. "Tell me who you are."

The woman shook her head, looking terrified. Then she looked at Bonnie and forced a smile.

"I'm Helen." She said. "And I have...been here for a long time."

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"I can't get out." Helen sobbed. "I have searched this place in what seems like forever. I am trapped."

"You got here somehow..." Bonnie looked at Helen. "You must be able to come out."

"I came here to find...something." Helen looked at her hands. "But I've forgotten."

"I can help you."

"No...No you can't. No one can." Helen sat on the ground. "I have nowhere to go, and if I did...I don't remember."

Bonnie's heart ached for Helen. She was lost. Slowly becoming a part of the dark oblivion. And Bonnie couldn't do anything.

"I'm stuck too?"

"Maybe.." Helen closed her eyes. "You might find a door, but the door shouldn't be entered. It's evil."

"What?"

"Red door." Helen mumbled. "Made of blood and hatred. Painted with evil. Opened by death."

"Dracula." Bonnie said to herself.

"Yes..." Helen looked up. "Him. I know it."

Bonnie grabbed Helen's hand.

"Please show me."

Helen pointed towards the darkest or darkness.  
"If you wish hard enough..You'll find it in seconds."

Bonnie nodded, and ran towards the dark. She wished to find the door. To find Dracula.

"Show me." Bonnie said, running. "Show me the door!"

A red glow broke the dark, and Bonnie saw the door come out of nothing. Helen was right. Door of death. She could feel it. The door glowed in blood red light, and Bonnie almost ran away from it. It wasn't good. With a last look over her shoulder, Bonnie swallowed.

"Goodbye Helen." She said, and walked through.

Damon was getting impatient. This was taking too long, and he honestly wanted to be other places. He was hungry. Damon crossed his arms, and looked out the window. It was the right time, no the perfect time to find food. Bonnie began moving, and Damon got up.

"About time." He said.

Bonnie opened her eyes, and sat up. Damon stepped aside, and let her get up on her feet.

"So what was it all about?" He said looking at her.

Bonnie didn't answer. Damon narrowed his eyes, and looked at her. Her eyes were heavy, and she was standing a little odd. Like she was sleepwalking. Bonnie walked towards the door, and opened it slowly. Damon couldn't help smile. If she had been any other girl, she'd been his dinner. She wouldn't scream, and wouldn't fight. But Damon held himself back. Bonnie was walking out, and Damon had to follow her. Following her from a distance, Damon walked relaxed behind her. He had no need to hide while following her. Bonnie walked back towards Fells Church, and Damon noticed that she was heading towards the richer neighbourhoods. The upper-class. He snorted, and shook his head. Dracula liked to keep it stylish. Bonnie stopped in front of a huge mansion, and laid a hand on the door handle. It opened, and she entered. Damon's jaw tensed, and he stared at the door. It had begun, and now it was up to him to bring Bonnie a sword.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Bonnie slowly came to herself. It was like waking up from a dream. But she knew what awaited her, and became instantly aware of her surroundings. She was somewhere nice. Luxury items decorated the hall from floor to ceiling. A beautiful chandelier lit up the hall, and Bonnie was in awe. This was truly a place for the crème de la crème. An enormous staircase met her from the end of the hall. Bonnie thought of Beauty and the beast, and how the stairs reminded her of the ball scene in the movie. And it fit quite well. She was going to meet a beast among beasts. The worst kind of...She stopped thinking. A slender young man came walking down the stairs, smiling at her.

"Finally you came." He said with an accent hard to place.

"You waited me?" Bonnie asked not sure what to think.

"Certainly." He smiled. "How could I not."

His smile instantly made Bonnie remember him.

"You were at the party! You were Zorro!!"

"I was indeed."

"You are him aren't you? Dracula."

"I go by many names. Dracula being one of them."

Bonnie swallowed, and kept her eyes on Dracula. He was dangerous. What he had done to Meredith...And Matt. Bonnie knew she could end up like that.

"And you Bonnie. Goes by many names as well." He smiled.

He knew her name. Chills of fear went through her body.

"You-"

"Of course I know your name." His amber eyes glistened. "I know all about you."

"Flattered..." Bonnie stepped back. "Or scared out to be more precise."

Dracula held out his hand.

"You have no reason to be afraid. I won't hurt you."

Something inside Bonnie believed it. All of a sudden she trusted him. She took the hand, and let him lead her up the stairs. Slowly and gentle.

"You are special to me Bonnie." Dracula said a little seriously. "You always has been."

"I don't understand..." Bonnie said drowsy.

She was not really tired. Only a little bit. Enough to not protest where he was leading her to.

"In here." Dracula opened a door, and let Bonnie go in first.

It was a library. Beautiful fireplace, tons of books on mahogany shelves, and in the middle of the room comfy chairs to sit and read in. Bonnie was led to a couch, and seated. Suddenly the drowsiness was gone.

"Terribly sorry about having to make you trance a little."Dracula said, and walked to a cabinet. "But you wouldn't have come in here then."

"You used magic on me." Bonnie said, feeling slightly violated.

"Not too much." He shrugged.

Dracula came over with a tray of wineglasses. In them were a darkly red fluid.

"Is that?" Bonnie said disgusted.

"It's wine Bonnie." Dracula smiled. "The best there is."

Bonnie didn't know why she was sitting in a library with Dracula. He had hurt her friends. And here she was, chatting with him. She wanted to confront him. But in the back of her head a small voice told her to wait. To wait for Damon, and to stall.

"You said I'm special to you." Bonnie kept her eyes on Dracula.

"Indeed you are." Dracula sipped some wine. "You know about the great Count Dracula legends?"

"I do..."

"Well most of them are true, and others are far from the truth." He shortly looked away. "I am no Count. I never was."

"Who...What are you then?" Bonnie asked calmly.

"It's a long story. But you of all need to know it."

Dracula got up, and walked to one of the bookshelves. He grabbed an old blue book, and took it to the couch where Bonnie sat.

"I never travel without my belongings. All in this house belongs to me, and have done for centuries."

"I thought..." Bonnie stared at the book.

"The house was empty. I bought it legally." He laughed. "I am not seeking trouble with the real estate companies. You don't wish to get into a fight with them."

Bonnie forced a smile, and kept her eyes on the book. Dracula noticed. He gave it to her, and sat besides her.

"Let me tell you a story Bonnie."


	16. Chapter 16

16

"As I told you, I am no Count. Never have been. My true name was Dacla, but later rewritten to Dracula. I was born a Prince in a country time has forgotten. Simply does not exist anymore. I was born human, but cursed by a witch on my 21st Birthday."

"Vampire." Bonnie whispered.  
"Undead." Dracula corrected. "I was the first. As time went by, I learned how to master my powers and abilities. Hundreds of years went by until one night I met a fascinating man. His name was Bram Stoker. He had heard tales of me, and was writing a book. I visited him in dreams to help him finish the book."

Dracula opened the book, and turned some pages. A Picture of three beautiful women standing by an old man was drawn on the side.

"This is wrong." Dracula said with a sigh. "I am not old, nor do I have three brides with me. I believe in one true mate. I have one true mate. She has followed me since my beginning. Since I was human."

A strange warm smile folded on his face, making Bonnie melt a little. Then the smile vanished, and Dracula's features turned into a mask of sorrow.

"She was killed 500 years ago Bonnie. At first I couldn't bear it. I lived as a shadow of myself. But one night I stumbled upon this."

He turned the pages again.

"A formula describing how people get reborn. I couldn't believe it. My love was out there. In a new life, unknowing about her destiny. Waiting to be awakened."

"Did you find her?" Bonnie looked at Dracula.

"I found her many times Bonnie. In many lives, but often it was too late. She was married, had children, or was too old. But not even a week ago I sensed her again."

His hand took Bonnie's and he squeezed it gently. Bonnie realized what was happening, and got up.

"No!" She said. "No me. I'm not... I can't be!"

"You are her Bonnie. You must know it somehow. It's inside you."

Bonnie remembered some of her dreams, and how it strangely made sense. But it shouldn't.

"You hurt my friends!" It burst out of her.

"I had to remove the attachments to this place for you." His eyes were burning. "I won't lose you again. Never again."

"You can't..." Bonnie began crying. "Please. I'm not what you seek."

"You have always been." He pointed to the fireplace.

Bonnie looked, and gasped. She hadn't noticed the painting until now. It was with Dracula, smilingly holding a redheaded girl in a green dress. She looked exactly like Bonnie.

"Don't you see?" Dracula placed a hand on her cheek. "We are forever. Let me wake you up, and free you from mortality."

Bonnie shook her head. It was too much. Run. She should run. There was no time to wait for...Wait for who? She couldn't remember. She felt incredibly tired, and her eyelids were heavy. Bonnie fell into Dracula's arms, and just before she fell asleep, she head Dracula's soft voice.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, but there's no other way."


	17. Chapter 17

17

Damon lifted his head. He should really be looking for a sword. Not be out hunting. He threw the woman on the ground, and dried the blood away from his mouth with the back of his hand. He had drunken deep tonight. He could feel the power through his veins. Maybe it would help him later. Silent as a shadow, Damon moved towards the only place he could think of having swords.

Bonnie was waking up. Where was she? Slowly she remembered, and Bonnie opened her eyes wide. Dracula's bride. Not her. She sat up. Bonnie was in a room full of flowers. All in a shade of red. It was breathtaking. She was sitting in a huge bed with drapes, and the sheets were silk. She let a hand run over the soft fabric. Bonnie then noticed her clothes. She was no longer wearing her dirty clothes. She was dressed in a white dress, with a V neck. Confused she looked around.

"Oh dear." She said nervously.

Having to be strong. Be strong. Bonnie's mind was screaming. She got out of bed, and moved slowly around the room. She was dizzy. Her throat was dry, and she really needed something to drink. Water. She was seeing black dots.

"I...can't pass out." She murmured.

Pressing herself, Bonnie walked to a table, and noticed a cup on the table. It was getting darker, and Bonnie reached out for the cup. Shaking, she managed to lead the cup to her mouth, and drink. It was like she was recharged. Her mind cleared up, and she felt better. All her senses got better again. Sight, feeling, taste...Bonnie stopped. A sudden feeling of nausea overwhelmed her. She threw the cup on the floor with horror, and saw the red blood flow out on the floor. The taste was still in Bonnie's mouth, and with tears in her eyes she tried to spit it out. But she had drunken some. A lot. Disgusted with herself, she looked for a door. There was none.

Damon looked at the museum's sign, and laughed. The letters were thick, and golden, even in the dark.

"Enter if you seek knowledge." He read, and smiled. "I do seek knowledge. Where do you keep the sword collection?" He said, and walked up the stairs.

Bonnie felt sick. It was like her stomach was trying to kill her. Desperately, she walked along the walls to seek a hidden door. There had to be an opening. Weird images flew past her eyes, and mind. Like memories. They were all hers, and yet they weren't. They were old, and happening somewhere else, but Bonnie felt them. She had lived them. It took over her mind, trying to push the newest memories away. Erasing everything, and everyone. Elena, Meredith, Matt, her parents, Alaric, and...someone else. People who mattered. It was useless to resist her own memories, but Bonnie had to try.

"It's not me. It's not my life." She whispered, convincing herself. "I'm Bonnie...Bonnie!"

Like a breeze on a hot summer's day, a feeling of joy, and relief flooded Bonnie's mind. With a deep breath, she embraced the memories, letting the newest one disappear. She was complete again. Whole. And she knew where the door was. It was right there. In front of her. Bonnie walked towards the wall, and finally through the wall. She laughed. He always enjoyed making illusions. Her own magician. She had never been in the house before. But as always the items were placed as guidance around. She followed them, as a person would follow a map. Finally she reached the library, where he always were to find. She opened the door, and with a smile she met his eyes. His face lit up by her presence, and she reached out her hand.

"_Skönhed_." He said. "My beauty."

He took her hand, and kissed it. She, and stepped closer, kissing him.

"_Elskede_...My love." She smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

18

The darkness was no setback for Damon. He saw as were it bathed in daylight. The silver swords glistened, and Damon smiled. So many sharp blades, holding so much bloody history. Damon grabbed a random sword, and turned around. No guards would come, he'd switched the alarms off. Just when he was about to leave, Damon's eyes were caught, and led to two special swords. He dropped the one he was holding, and slowly approached the blades. Silver with gold handles. There was a brief description above, and Damon's interest increased. These were special. These were the ones to take.

"You are back." Dracula stroke her hair softly.

"You brought me back."

The feeling of tenderness, affection, and pure love filled her up. It all made sense.

"You are weak." Dracula looked troubled at her. "You need to rest."

"I need to eat." She insisted.

"I'll bring you some. A pizza perhaps."

She raised an eyebrow. Pizza? Like human food? She didn't need that. She needed blood.

"Oh.." She said, realizing the facts. "I'm still _mennskelig_...Human. "

Dracula cupped her chin, and smiled endearing.

"Not for long. Tonight you will rest, and gain power. Tomorrow I'll bring you to your fullest."

She didn't approve, but she knew she was in no condition to survive a change. She nodded with a sigh.

"I remember..." She said. "Chinese."

"We'll go to China then. And you can have all the Chinese people you want."

She giggled.

"No my love. Chinese food. Take out. I'd like that as my last human meal."

Dracula turned around swiftly.

"If you wish...I'll be back soon."

He disappeared all of the sudden. She smiled to herself, and leaned back on a couch. He was always so dramatic. She looked at the painting above the fireplace, and knit her brows. It was painted shortly before she was killed. She remembered. Prague had been such a pain back then. She licked her lips, and moved closer to the painting. They should go to Prague. Find the descendants of those who made her and her love part for so long...And kill them. It could be fun. How she looked forward to be one with darkness again. Feel the fear in the air, and taste the blood of the innocent. She wasn't like Dracula. She was wilder, but contained herself for him. She heard footsteps, and turned around.

"That was quick."

Her smile vanished, and she glared at the person in front of her. He wasn't her love.

"Who the hell are you?" She hissed.

His dark eyes were impossible to read, but his posture, and aura was clear. He was a hunter. A killer.

"A vampire." She murmured to herself.

"Bonnie?" His voice said doubting.

"No..."She answered. "My name is Liv."


	19. Chapter 19

19

Damon almost dropped the sword looking at Bonnie. Her posture, her way of talking. It wasn't her, and yet it was. In the back of his mind he cursed himself for not being faster. Her eyes observed him like a predator observed a prey. She was dangerous. Damon sensed the presence of a killer with a taste for blood. But she wasn't dead. He could hear the heart beat, and the rich blood flowing.

"You..." He began. "You're not her."

Her eyes didn't leave him. But she cocked her head back a little to laugh.

"No I'm not. But neither is she."

"I don't follow." He played it cool, trying to figure out a way to handle the situation.

"Bonnie was just a temporary life for this body. She kept it alive for me. Technically she was never real." Her eyes narrowed, and a wily smile appeared on her face. "You're a vampire."

He nodded, not surprised over her discovery. It was obvious if you looked close enough. She studied him, and her eyes widened.

"You came to help her...A mortal!" She said mortified. "Have you no shame?"

"I promised her it." He growled. "And I keep my promises."

"You are a fool!" She scoffed. "Real vampires wouldn't help a mortal. They are but lunch to us. Food for our needs."

"You don't know half of it." He snapped.

"Oh please. Don't tell me that you..." She circled around him. "Gross."

"Shut it." He hissed. "Or I will end you!"

"Moi?" She raised an eyebrow. "Don't let's be silly. If you did that, your promise will be broken. Help her, don't kill her."

Damon closed his eyes. Every inch of him told him to attack her. To kill her. If she was turned she would unleash power that not even Damon would send on humanity. But she was still Bonnie. At least her body. But what about her mind? Where was her soul now? With a deep breath, he opened his eyes, and glowered at the woman who called herself Liv. He raised the sword, and by her wondering expression, he explained.

"You said it yourself. She's gone."

Bonnie couldn't feel her body. She was clear in her head, but her body felt heavy. Which was weird, because it didn't feel like she had any. Not anymore. She was fading away. The darkness was familiar, and she looked around, bewildered.

"I told you to be careful." A voice said sadly.

Bonnie turned, and faced a familiar face.

"Helen!"

"Bonnie..." She whispered. "I remember. I saw you, and I remembered."

Tears ran down her face, and she looked at her hands.

"I was young when I met him. He told me about his life. I fell in love. No...I was tricked. He tried to make his love...appear in me." She sank. "But it didn't work. And I faded away. It didn't work, and I can't get out."

Bonnie felt Helen's sorrow. If she'd been here for a long time, she couldn't get out. Her body could be long gone...Helen was trapped. Forever, with no chance of moving on.

"You muse me vampire...But you also sicken me."

"I don't really care." Damon cocked his head. "It's all my business."

"You know what I am?" Liv chuckled. "I'm sighted. I have the gift to see things, and now things. And I know all about you...Damon."

He raised a dark brow, not letting the sword drop.

"It's true!" She cheered in a voice even Katherine would have found childish. "You poor misunderstood vampire. Confused what to do, wanting a purpose in your unlife. And you decided to make her your reason to stay."

Her words reached deep within him. Touched something he thought was long buried.

"You're nothing Damon. Katherine didn't love you, Elena didn't...Bonnie never will. You'll kill her, because it's your nature. Love for a mortal is just favouring a dish on the table. When it comes down to the core, you're alone." She whispered.

"You think you know me?" He crooned. "You think you can make me back down from destroying the body you use as a shell? I know you're not turned, I know you can die!"

She backed away, clearly not satisfied with the turn. Damon looked down at the sword, he felt a connection to. It was symbolic. His very own sword he had used to kill his brother with, so many years ago, had now found its way back to him. Damon tightened his grip, and launched towards the girl that once was Bonnie.

The sword was stopped in the air. A fast grip around it, prevented Damon from cutting off the head of Liv. Damon turned, and Dracula's eyes lightened.  
"You want to fight a helpless girl?" He spoke darkly.

"I want to kill a helpless girl." Damon answered as if he was talking about the weather.

"I will not lose her again." Dracula grabbed Damon by the throat, and threw him into a wall. "You will be punished, and then I will let her," he nodded at Liv, "finish it."

Damon panted, and got up. This was going to be fun.


	20. Chapter 20

20

"There must be a way out!" Bonnie ran around the darkness.

Helen's sobs didn't help her, and Bonnie knew she was on her own.

His limbs hurt, but he felt great. The fight was Damon's area, and his speciality. Dracula was his equal in this fight. Strong and quick. Damon snickered as he slammed Dracula into an old table of ivory. He pinned him down, and moved up close to Dracula's ear.

"I will not yield!"

He was about to rip Drac's throat out when something heavy hit him in the backhead. Liv was not going to stand by apparently.

"Not...fair." He groaned.

"Like we care." She spat.

Bonnie's head flickered. Something was happening. Something she had to prevent from happening.

"Please..." She begged to nothing. "Please let me find a way!"

She took a deep breath and tried to concentrate.

"Goddess and God of light, lift the darkness, and let me see clearly." She chanted.

She had no idea if it would work, but she had to try. Her surrounding's disappeared, and Bonnie began seeing shadow figures, who became blurry, and then clear.

"Oh dear.." She gasped.

Damon was fighting, and losing. She could see the fight, as was she a part of it. And her body was there. She walked into it, but nothing happened. She just went through it.

"Damn."

She turned around ,and Damon spat blood out on the floor. In spite of the fact that he was clearly losing, he smiled. He was brave. Dracula grabbed a sword on the floor, and swung it.

"DAMON!"

"DAMON!" Liv suddenly yelled.

Dracula stopped, the blade inches from Damon's neck. Damon looked up, just as confused as Dracula. Liv looked wondering around herself.

"What was that?" She narrowed her eyes. "PUT DOWN THE SWORD!"

"What?" Dracula turned. "My love are you alright."

"Damon, oh no, I have to do something." Liv rambled. "What is happening to me?"

Damon sniggered, and licked his lips.

"Looks like Bonnie is still here."

Liv didn't laugh.

"Shut up you pathetic halfwit or I'l- Damon can you hear me?"

"Liv?" Dracula grabbed her shoulder.

"Kill him." Liv hissed under her breath. "I'll deal with this."

Dracula stepped back, and watched as Liv began an insane fight with herself.

"Don't hurt him, please I don't want to hear move of your sobbing! Do I really have to remind you that this body is mine now? No it's not, it's not, it's mine! It always have been, but not anymore, don't kill him, or what?"

It was insane. The voices shifted back and forth, and Dracula couldn't concentrate. Liv suddenly set out in a high scream, and sunk to the floor. Slowly she got up, and looked around hazily.

"I did it." She smiled.

"My love?"

"Red?" Damon coughed.

Her head turned sharply.

"Enough. I'll kill him. NOW!"

Dracula smiled down on Damon, and nodded.

"Of course my love."

"Sword." She ordered.

Dracula gave her the sword, and she stepped up to Damon. Her gaze was impossible to read.

"Goodbye..." She said.

The sword swung through the air, and the head dropped before the body. Dracula instantly became dust, and the sword hit the floor, with a thud. Bonnie's knees buckled, and she fell besides Damon.

"Bonnie?" Damon forced himself to lift her up.

"I won." She smiled. "I got my body back."

She supported herself to him, and he to her. Her inner fight with Liv had taken a lot of strength, and Bonnie felt extremely tired. When the fresh air hit their faces, Bonnie could take no more.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

There was no pulse, not reaction. Damon grit his teeth, and tried everything to wake Bonnie up.

"Come on Freckles! He muttered.

A thougth struck him. Should he try and...No he wouldn't turn her. Not ever. Maybe it was even too late for that now. He held her hand, and looked at the frail creature in his arms. She was precious to him, in ways he didn't even understand himself. She knew him, far better than anyone ever did or would. He buried his face in her hair, and his pride in the shadow of his feelings.

"Come on Bonnie...Wake up."

His lips found his way to hers, and gently brushed them. She still didn't move. What did he expect? That she would magically wake up? It wasn't a fairytale, more like a nightmare.

"For the love of all your friends..." He said. "You have to wake up!" His hands grabbed her, and shook her wildly.  
"They need you!" He raised his voice, and savagely shook her. "I need you!"

It came back slowly. The small beat of a heart, and the blood that flowed. Her breath came back, and her eyelids flickered vaguely.

"Bonnie?" He caressed her cheek.

She opened her eyes, dazed, and confused. He could see her remember the events, and the tears from in the adorable eyes. She clung to him, and webt into his shirt.

"I was so scared." She cried muffled.

They sat on the ground for minutes. Holding each other. Damon comforted her, and Bonnie cried. Damon looked down at her, and cupped her chin.

"What are you doing?" She sniffed.

"I helped you, and nearly died for you. I think I've earned a reward." He droned charmingly.

He lifted her chin, and slowly kissed her. He wanted it to last, and he could feel her body shiver under his touch. Her arms folded over his neck, and she returned the kiss passionately. When their lips parted, they looked into each other's eyes.  
"Thank you..." She said gratefully.

"You're welcome..." He closed his eyes, and kissed her again.

**A.N.**

**Thanks for following, and reviewing. I'm sorry the last part didn't come out greatly, but I tried. One day later on I will try with another VD fanfiction, because the universe of the books is amazing. I hope one day Damon and Bonnie will be joined for real, because let's face it...They are possibly the best pair of the books ;)**

**Perny**


End file.
